Home Wiki:Point of view
It's not just for encyclopedias Since the first wiki that many people encounter is the Wikipedia, they think that wiki are just for encyclopedic information with a neutral point of view. However, wiki can be used for many other purposes. So it's ok to... This Home Wiki is for people to share information about homes that might help other people. Express a preference It's ok to express a preference. It just needs to be clear that it is one person's preference rather than a factual statement. If you think green walls are the perfect color for the kitchen, that's fine (see Forum:What do you think the best color is for... ?). Don't expect everyone to agree with you. It's ok for everyone to express a different preference or to agree. Tell about your experiences They may not apply to everyone. So others may also post their experiences. Do not try to make it sound like your experience is universal. It's ok to say "my colored glassware chipped more frequently than the clear uncolored." but unless you've researched it, do not say "colored glassware chips more frequently than clear, uncolored", which makes it sound like that is always true. It's not a place for advertisements Please be careful of advertising. It's ok to make a statement about your experience with a product or to link to a commercial site, but articles should not be advertisements for a product and need to comply with Wikia's Terms of Use. And you may... It's also ok state your expertise or link to your company on your user page. For example, if you are a home contractor, you can put a link to and information about your company on your user page. This has the additional advantage of letting other users of this site understand that you have some experience and knowledge in the area. You may add a link to your Web site as a reference on appropriate pages, if it has relevant information. So, if you work as a tailor, and your Website has an article on choosing a sewing machine for home use, it would be appropriate to link to that article on any pages here about sewing as a home activity or about sewing machines. It would not be appropriate to add that link to pages about other things, like cooking or paint. Pick the one or two most appropriate articles here to add the link, or even create a new page, if it's appropriate for this wiki. Keep in mind that your competitors are also allowed to link to their sites as long as they follow these guidelines. You may not delete their links unless they have violated these guidelines, and given your bias, it would be better for you to point out a possible violation to an administrator of this site for resolution. One way to report a possible violation is to mark an article for cleanup. Add the text " " to the article to indicate that it needs review and repair. Remember: safety first! While opinions and how to tips are great, keep in mind the different skill levels and abilities of our readers. Some people shouldn't be climbing ladders. Some activities should only be done by properly skilled people. Where appropriate, please include warnings. ---- Note: This explanation of the Home Wiki's point of view will need further clarification.